


Scandalous

by followmetoyourdoom



Category: Miss Abbott and the Doctor (Webcomic)
Genre: Comfort, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fucking, Masturbation, Smut, blowjob, handjob, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: My take on what happened that night Miss Abbott invited the Doctor home~
Relationships: Cati Abbott/Andreas Marino
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Scandalous

"Second on the left you say?" Andreas asked though he was already pushing the door open, struggling a little with Cati in his arms, but finally managing it. His pace stuttered a little as he caught sight of the bed. Oh boy.

Cati noticed his blush and placed a gentle hand on his cheek, capturing his attention as quickly as if she'd said his name. "Not nervous now, are we?"

"Psh," he looked up, avoiding her gaze. "As if."

Cati gasped, mockingly scandalised. "Why Doctor Marino, don't tell me you've done this before!"

"N-no!" His blush deepened. Curse this woman and everything she stood for. "Of course not! I would never sleep with a woman before ma-" he realised the irony in his statement. "Anyway! H-how do I know you haven't done this before!"

"Me?!?" It was Cati's turn to blush now, bright red in fact. "Don't be ridiculous. I've never even seen a... you know..."

Andreas blinked, then smirked decisively. With a couple of long strides, he crossed the room, dropping Cati on the bed. "Then, as a medical professional, I have the upper... the upper..." His boasting trailed off as he looked down at her, hair having come out of its bun and spread out behind her, her chest heaving, her eyes gazing up at him with such... well it had to be l-

Her hands grabbed him by the lapels and she pulled him on top of her, swiftly shifting her weight so it was she who ended up on top. "What were you saying about an upper hand?" she grinned.

"Tch, always with your tricks, hm?"

"And that's just one of them," she began kissing his neck again, harder this time and with something akin to desperation. Her hands delved into his hair, mussing it up how she liked it best.

It was all Andreas could do to not flip them back over so he could ravish her in turn. Still, that would come later.

For now, he tilted his neck back for her, biting his lip and half closing his eyes.

He opened them again when he felt her tugging at his coat and shirt. "Woah, you're certainly eager to say you've never done this before, Miss Abbott," he teased but leant on his elbows so Cati could take his outer layers off.

"Oh hush, I've done this part before. Besides," she grinned and started undoing her blouse. "We've already seen each other in our underwear before."

"Mmm, that we have..." he watched her for a moment as her tattoos were uncovered.

Unable to wait any longer, he flipped them back over, pressing his lips to her collarbone and kissing along the markings there. She was so intoxicating and it was so easy to let himself go.

But not so easy that he didn't pause when his eyes fell on her cleavage. "May I?" he asked her, hands drifting up her back to find the laces.

"What if I say no?" Cati grinned, but she didn't move his hands away.

"Well in that case..." he started tugging gently on the lace, watching Cati's expression to make sure this was okay despite her words. "I would of course... stop immediately..." Her corset was loose enough to slip out of now. "As any..." he lowered himself to press a kiss to her bosom, eyes locked on hers. "Gentleman should..."

Oh, he was good.

Cati's hands trailed down his back, scratching him lightly through his long johns. "That does sound like the proper thing to do." Her hands drifted lower to squeeze his butt.

"Yes, and it would be very indecent to remove these layers between us." He whispered as he undid his pants and then the buttons of his long johns, letting Cati pull it down off his shoulders and arms to pool at his waist.

She ran her fingers up his arms and back down his spine, delving them into the loosened fabric to repeat her earlier gesture.

Andreas blushed as she squeezed a little harder, his hips pressing against her.

He licked his lips carefully and lowered his head down to her chest again, kissing the soft skin and moaning in delight as she dug her nails into his behind.

"Now who's eager, hm?" Cati said smugly, holding him firmly against her.

"From your grip on my... posterior," he said eloquently, "I would still say it's you, Miss Abbott."

She grinned and arched her back, undoing the last of her laces so she could slip out of the corset easier. "And what would you say now, hm?"

Andreas gulped. "I... I would say that's a very nice view."

"Maybe you should investigate such a view then…" Cati offered, her back still arched ever so slightly. 

"Maybe I should."

She gasped as she felt him circle her nipple, his tongue just as good there as it was in her mouth. Breathing heavily, one of her hands abandoned its prize and grabbed at his hair instead, scratching his scalp and encouraging him to explore further.

"This is definitely going on the pros list," she muttered, her eyes half-lidded. 

Encouraging indeed.

Pleasure filled moments passed and Andreas started edging further and further down, dotting kisses down her stomach, hands brushing lightly over her sides.

"May I?" he asked again, thumbs hooked into the waistband of her skirt and bloomers. "I promise it'll be yet another thing to add to your pros list," he joked, though his voice was nervous. He knew what he would find, of course; knew theoretically how to stimulate her, which parts to apply pressure to. He'd just never actually done it before.

Cati bit her lip, one hand clutched at her chest, the other still in his hair. She nodded, her own nerves too strong to even speak. This was the part she'd never done before, and she wasn't quite sure what Andreas was doing so low down. But then, he was the doctor.

Andreas smiled and removed the last of her clothes, letting out a deep breath as he gazed down at her. "You're beautiful," he whispered, fingers tracing tattoos and ghosting across her hips.

"S-should I… do something?" she asked, unsure.

"Just this." Very carefully, he opened her legs, making sure she felt comfortable, before he ducked his head down, first placing a kiss to her thigh.

Ah, so that's what he was doing. Cati sighed happily, then her breath hitched as she felt his tongue between her legs. It wasn't where she had expected it either, he was higher than one would think, making small circles and- oh! Oh, that was nice. She tightened her grip on his hair, pulling him closer against her and pressing herself closer.

Smiling into her, Andreas continued the motions, happy to feel it working. Ever so slowly, almost excruciatingly slowly, he built up the pace, tongue rolling and applying different levels of pressure, just as he'd always thought about doing.

Not that he would admit this to Cati of course.

But then, he didn't have to. She was moaning his name, nails scraping at his scalp with undeniable lust and need and want. It was sending her quite dizzy, in fact.

She let out a rather undignified squeak as he sucked at her, the new sensation almost too much to handle. Her legs were shaking and there was a tightness just below her stomach that was begging to be released. Another shift of pressure and it was.

Cati's eyes rolled, her back arched, and she couldn't quite make out if it was her making all that noise or not. It didn't matter. Nothing else mattered except Andreas.

The doctor pulled back, licking her folds gently and kissing her thighs in praise. Once satisfied, he retraced his steps, hands gently squeezing her chest before taking her hand in his and nuzzling the side of her face.

"So, I think you'll find my pro list quite extensive."

Cati was still quite dazed. "W-where did you… learn that," she breathed.

"Now if I say medical school I'll shame the entire establishment, but..." he winked and chuckled, kissing her cheek softly. "Did you like it?" he was quite sure he knew the answer, but nerves were getting the better of him.

"Did I… Oh Andreas, you fool," she captured his mouth, pulling him flush against her with invigorated energy. "I loved it," she whispered, tugging on his lip ever so carefully. "And I would very much like to repay the favour if you wouldn't mind lending me some of your… medical knowledge." She pulled back and grinned, face flushed.

The thought of her… down there… well, it was enough to turn the doctor's face bright red. "I um- s-sure I m-mean, I know what I like but I've only, well you know," he coughed. "Hands."

Cati giggled, his own nerves helping to calm her own. "How about I watch you then?"

"W-watch me?" Andreas was confused.

"Yes," she glanced down, her hands following her gaze as she gently tugged him free. "Show me how you usually do it."

Andreas nodded slowly, rolling off Cati so he was sat up on the bed, leaning on the pillows. He kicked off the remainder of his pants and underwear, eyeing Cati nervously. Not that she had a basis of comparison but he did hope she'd find him appealing.

Another look up at her proved she did, her eyes captivated and scanning his body, lingering slightly on his length before she blushed and caught his own gaze.

"So um,"

"So…" Cati gestured. "Just uh, do what you normally do. And then I'll… conduct a study and get back to you within two to three working days."

Laughing, Andreas squeezed her hand. "There's no same-day service huh?" 

"Nope," she grinned, blushing a little as she noticed how he started to reach down to his dick, moving his thumb slowly across the tip. There was a strange liquid there already, Cati wondered what it would taste like.

"You know, that's a real shame," Andreas' words caught her attention again and he started moving his hand, the banter helping ease the embarrassment he was feeling.

Cati smiled and kissed his neck. "Is it now?"

"Well yes, someone, very recently in fact-" he started to move faster, his words further spread between breaths, "-said that they would… like to repay the favour."

She moved down and scattered haphazardous kisses down his abdomen, stopping where his hand was busy at work. Once there she situated herself between his legs and gently replaced his hand with her own. "Someone did say that, didn't they?" she teased, moving as she'd seen him do.

Andreas gulped. "Y-yes. Not that that someone has to!" he added quickly. "But um, it would be rather nice of that someone."

"Mmm, definitely." Eyeing the liquid again, Cati's tongue darted out. "I wonder…" she whispered softly, then ducked her head down, licking the precum off the tip, applying a little pressure as she did so.

The effects on Andreas were immediate. He whined and bucked in her hand, clutching the bedsheets.

Cati tilted her head at him. A smile slowly drew across her features, lifting up the corners of her lips into a smirk and sending dangerous mischievous sparks flashing in her eyes. Sparks that sent a shiver down Andreas' spine.

"Can you-" he swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing nervously. "Can you do that again?"

She licked her lips slowly, her hand still moving. "Oh, that depends, Doctor. Are you going to behave this time?" She traced her nails across his hip bones, pinning him to the bed.

He nodded, desperate for her touch. "Please, Cati."

Grinning mischievously, she ducked her head back down and licked up his length. The taste was salty but not… all together that bad. And the sounds Andreas was making were delicious on their own. She remembered how he'd moved his hand and gripped the base, continuing the motion while she licked and sucked at the tip.

"Gosh, Cati," the Doctor moaned, bucking up into her mouth and hand a little. His dick slipped past her lips and hit the top of her mouth, the texture there stimulating him even more.

Encouraged by this, Cati took more of him into her mouth, struggling with the size for a moment before she let herself adjust to it. Her own moan sent vibrations through his dick and Andreas bucked even more, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and a gasp escaping his throat.

This was far better than anything he'd ever tried himself. And if just being in her mouth was good… He blushed furiously and then groaned as he finished, trying to pull back for her.

Surprised, Cati coughed a little, half swallowing, half letting the excess drip out. "Oh wow, that's a lot," she blinked, cum dripping down her chin and down Andreas' dick. "Is it usually this messy?" She looked around for something to wipe her face off with.

"Heh, yeah, sorry," his face was bright red as he passed her his shirt from the floor. "Here, I can clean it in the sink and leave it to dry for morning."

Cati wiped her face off then licked him clean, enjoying the soft noises and gasps he made. 

"That was fun," she beamed at him, then blushed nervously. "Was… that as good as it felt for me? I mean I've never done that before and I," she was getting flustered. "I don't have the t-technical know-how of an amazing town renowned Doctor."

"Cati-"

"I mean I didn't even know what to expect afterwards-"

Andreas chuckled. "Cati!" He reached down to her and stroked her cheek, brushing her hair back. "You were amazing. That's the best I've ever felt."

She smiled, relieved, and leaned into his touch, kissing his hand softly. "Okay, if you say so."

"I do!" He grinned playfully. "And my word as an amazing town renowned Doctor is one to be trusted don't you know."

Cati giggled and moved up to nuzzle his neck, tucking herself against his side. "Is it now?"

"Mhm," he sighed and kissed her softly. 

"Then I guess I have no choice but to believe such a well respected and handsome Doctor."

He grinned and nuzzled her. "I suppose you might have to. In that case…" Careful fingers explored her body, stroking down to her hip and kneading the soft flesh. "You'll have to believe when I tell you, you are the most beautiful person I've ever had the honour of setting my eyes on." He sent her such a genuine look, that Cati couldn't help but get emotional.

She rolled on top of him and kissed him deeply, holding his face tenderly and pressing her forehead to his when they broke apart for air.

"You keep making my pro list grow like this I'll have to throw the whole thing out," she breathed against his lips.

"Is that a challenge?" Andreas grinned.

She pressed against him, shivering a little at the feel of his naked skin against hers. "Maybe… But will the respectable Doctor rise to the challenge?"

"One could, given the proper tools and precautions." He kissed her briefly then sat up. "I believe I have some samples from the city to give out… But I suppose we can always make use of one…" he trailed off as he searched his coat. "Ah-ha, here we go."

Cati squinted at the strange object. "What is it?"

"Birth control, it won't make it feel as good," he shrugged, not bothered about this. "But we ah, wouldn't want to have any accidents."

"Oooooh! Excellent call, Doctor." She watched as he rolled it on, then lay back on him, nuzzling his neck. "So…" she was suddenly shy, a blush creeping down her neck.

Andreas stroked her hair, marvelling at how soft it was. "So…"

She whined into his neck. "Can… can you take the lead?" she mumbled, embarrassed to even ask such a thing.

He turned them over and kissed her softly. "It's okay if you don't want to do this-"

"No, I do!" She said, determined. "I just… don't know how to start."

With a nod, Andreas started kissing and sucking at her neck, trying to help her relax and get back in the mood. "Then maybe your Doctor can prescribe a treatment," he whispered, squeezing her chest and brushing a thumb over each nipple.

Cati gasped softly. "I believe that might do the trick yes…" she tugged at his hair and was delighted to find Andreas was blushing as much as she was. 

"Ready?" he gazed at her lovingly.

Biting her lip, she hooked her legs around his waist and gripped tighter on his hair. "Ready."

He pushed into her slowly, Cati's comfort his number one priority. He groaned softly, still feeling the friction through the condom, and shifted his grip to her thighs, fingers digging into the soft skin of her behind.

Cati herself felt all her nerves fade once he was in, once she realised how good this felt. She'd been craving him all night and now… Now she never wanted him to leave. 

Noticing her expression, Andreas smiled softly. He started moving, giving slow shallow thrusts to let Cati get fully used to him before starting to speed up. He paused only to kiss her deeply, letting her know how much he loved her, how much he cared, and how much he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. God, it had been such a spur of the moment thing but now, with them connected, it seemed like the only logical decision he'd ever made.

They kept going until they were spent; and then, with heavy breaths, and satisfied hearts, they collapsed on top of each other, to drift off into a deep peaceful slumber.


End file.
